FINALE! (Ft. ProJared!) - Mario Party 2 HORRORLAND (Part 5)
The big plays come out in the final five turns. Who will sabotage who? Who will win? Synopsis Turn 17 Wario uses his golden mushroom, and PBG confuses himself during the intro, and has to try it several times. It is a race to the star. Jeff buys a mushroom. PBG is trying to trick Jeff. They play Hexagon Heat. Jeff and PBG team up to get Wario off. PBG wins. Turn 18 Wario gets 5 coins by landing on a bank. Jeff uses his mushroom, and he and PBG argue. Jeff steals coins from Wario. Jeff lands on a Bowser space, and drops short of Toad. Jeff lands on 100 star present, and Bowser leaves. Jared and Jeff chant for PBG to roll a 1. PBG steals coins from Jared. Jeff and Luigi duel. PBG bumps the number of coins up as high as he can for the star! They play for 55 coins. PBG wins after Jeff messes up several times. On the Bowser space, Jeff chants, and it lands on Star Steal. Jared is surprised at how worthless Bowser has been. They play Cake Factory. Jeff wants to sabotage PBG. Jeff and PBG win. Turn 19 Jeff plays PBG by winning as Jeff goes first, and can still get the star! PBG should have sabotaged Jeff! Jared uses his mushroom, and falls one space away from the star. Jeff gets the star. PBG can't believe he got played! The star lands right in front of Wario! Jared and PBG have to steal stars from Wario. PBG turns night to day, ruining their chance of stealing Wario's stars. Jared and PBG now must duel. PBG wins after Jared makes several mistakes in a row. PBG screwed up everything! They play Tile Driver. Jeff wins, and Jared pressed it to jump! Put it on a shirt! Turn 20 Jared uses his golden mushroom, and rolls 2 1's. The mood sinks as the realization of Wario winning sinks in. Jared blames PBG. Wario uses the mushroom and gets the star. PBG has a small chance of getting the star. Wario changes it to night, and PBG has a chance to steal a star. Jeff lands on a Bowser space. It lands on Bowser's Chance Time! Jeff loses 3 coins. PBG rolls a 10, and steals a star from Wario. It would have been funny to steal from Jeff! With his 10, PBG gets to the star! PBG wins 2 stars on the last turn! Jeff tells PBG to get out of town wizard! The star lands one space from Wario. Toad is biased. They play Move to the Music. This game sucks. PBG just rotates the stick. Jared wins it for himself, Jeff and Wario. Results Jared and Jeff are disappointed that PBG got the stars on the last turn. Wario wins the mini game star. PBG wins the coin star. The happening star also goes to PBG. Jeff thought that Bowser destroyed the koopa. Jeff wanted Bowser to explode. PBG wins. Wario won the mini games by a lot. They discuss how many stars they got in the last half of the game. Final Scores Category:PB&Jeff Category:Videos Category:Mario Party